The Wolf and the Ember Witch
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: In a land of known to be cold, bitter, and violent, there is still a warmth that resides in the hearts of those willing to search for it. When the Wolf and the Ember Witch cross paths, their worlds begin to change and they must learn to balance patience and intelligence with brute strength and grit, finding a way to compromise as their paths become intertwined by the hands of fate.
1. Chapter 1

_"Behind you!" Aela called, firing arrow after arrow.  
_

 _The roar of the giants echoed through the hinterlands, the thundering of their footsteps surrounding them._

 _"Vilkas, Farkas, we need to retreat!"_

 _"We can take them!"_

 _"Farkas, you ice-brain! Get back here!"_

 _Farkas charged at the nearest giant, taking his greatsword and slashing at the giant's heels. He grinned when he heard the snapping of tendons and the giant crashing to the ground._

 _"Look out!"_

 _Farkas ducked as another giant swung his club at him._

 _"Vilkas, behind you!"_

 _Vilkas barely managed to block the giant's club, sending him flying across the field._

 _"Vilkas!"_

 _Farkas and Aela ran to his side, trying to protect him as the giants advanced. They thought they were done for until a strange cloaked figure appeared, searing the giants with an ethereal flame that burned even in the rain. They watched as the giants fell, one by one, to the figure's fire- their bodies burned to a crisp._

 _"Your friend needs healing." the figure- a woman- said, turning to them._

 _Farkas and Aela looked at each other, then up at the strange woman as she knelt beside Vilkas and started to heal his wounds with magik. When he coughed and opened his eyes, the woman stood and left, heading in the direction of Riverwood.  
_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"A strange woman saved your life." Aela explained, no longer able to see where the woman had gone. "She saved all of our lives."_

* * *

Farkas woke with a start, finding himself drenched in sweat. It was that dream again of the day he nearly lost his brother, the day that he met the strange woman who saved their lives.

The strange woman had come to their aid when they thought death was upon them, setting the giants aflame. She had saved Aela and Farkas' lives, then healed Vilkas' wounds- saving his- before she disappeared into the rain.

But that was weeks ago.

Farkas decided to go for a walk, wanting to let the cool air calm his nerves. The fresh scent of lavender, mountain flowers, and tundra cotton surrounded him as he walked through Wind District and down into the Plains District. It was still the early hours of the morning and no one was up yet, but he noticed Arcadia standing outside of her shop talking to a strange cloaked figure.

He sniffed the air, trying to identify who the stranger was, noticed that she smelled of apples.

As the stranger left Arcadia's shop and made their way to the gates of the city, Farkas stopped at the city's well and watched her disappear.

"Good morning, Farkas!"

Farkas turned and nodded to Arcadia. "Good morning. A bit early for visitors, isn't it?"

Arcadia smiled. "A very dear friend of mine just needed a few things."

"Never seen them around before."

Arcadia sighed. "She prefers a life of seclusion. I usually visit her, but lately I've been feeling my age catching up with me so she decided to come to me instead."

"That was kind of her."

Arcadia smiled. "It's a shame she prefers to be alone. She used to be quite sociable."

Farkas waved to her as she returned to her shop and he looked towards the gates, wondering who the strange woman was that smelled so deliciously of apples.

* * *

"Farkas, there you are."

Farkas looked up from his training to see his brother joining him. "Were you looking for me?"

"I was. We received a request from Riverwood. There's a bear that's been terrorizing the town. They need someone to take care of it."

"Why not send one of the whelps?"

"Because I know you've been itching for a fight and there aren't any bandits at the moment."

Farkas sighed, sheathing his greatsword. "Fine. I'll head out now."

"Oh, and Arcadia was looking for you. Something about needing a favour?"

Farkas nodded, going inside to gather his things together before heading out.

* * *

"You asked to see me, Arcadia?"

Arcadia looked up as Farkas came into her shop. "Oh, yes. Do forgive me, but it would seem that I forgot to give Cyrena a few things before she left this morning." She brought over a satchel and looked at him. "I heard you were going to Riverwood, so I was hoping you could be a dear and take this to her?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and here." She held out a pouch of coins for him.

"Don't worry about paying me, Arcadia." Farkas said, shaking his head. "I owed you a favour."

"Oh, well then thank you, Farkas. Do be careful along the road?"

"I will."

Farkas left the shop and headed towards the city gates. 'So her name is Cyrena, huh?'

* * *

The trip to Riverwood took practically no time at all. Farkas asked the guards stationed there where the bear was, then asked where he could find a woman named Cyrena.

"Cyrena?"

The guards looked at each other.

"You must mean the Ember Witch."

"She's got a cabin just west of the mill. She's not too keen on visitors, though."

Farkas thanked them and went to take care of the bear before finding his way to Cyrena's cabin.

* * *

The bear was easy work, for him at least, and he made his way back to town. He followed a game trail west of the mill until he spotted a large cabin nestled at the centre of a grove of apple trees. There was an animal pen where a cow and some chickens lived, a garden of vegetables next to the pen and another garden of herbs on the north side of the cabin. Farkas smiled, noticing the scent of these apples was the same he had picked up from this Cyrena woman.

As he approached the cabin, he felt the hairs on his neck stand up and stopped, scanned the area. He drew his greatsword, readying himself for another fight.

"Who are you?"

"I'm searching for a woman called 'Cyrena'. Are you she?"

"I am. Now again I will ask, who are you?"

"My name is Farkas. I'm a member of the Companions. I came to deliver a satchel to you as a favour to Arcadia."

"Oh?"

Farkas noted that whoever this Cyrena was seemed puzzled for a moment.

"Oh, the rest of the ingredients I asked for. Of course."

Farkas watched as she stepped out of the shadows and gestured for him to follow.

"Come inside."

Farkas sheathed his greatsword and stepped into her cabin, being greeted with the scents of fresh baked bread and pie as well as the various herbs that lined her walls and shelves.

"Would you like something to drink? Or perhaps to eat?" Cyrena asked, taking the satchel from him.

Farkas cleared his throat, finding himself blushing when he finally got a good look at her, and nodded. "Sure."

"Have a seat, then." Cyrena gestured to one of the seats at the table.

Farkas watched as she moved around the room and took a seat. When she handed him a tankard of mead, he took it with a thanks. He took a sip, noting that it was a spiced mead he had never tried before, and looked at her over the brim of the tankard, taking in every stunning detail.

Cyrena was a tall woman, slender, with mahogany brown hair streaked with wheat blond strands. She wore a ruby red top with golden collar, clay brown leggings and boots, and a pair of fang earrings dangled against her neck. Her lips were as red as the top she wore, her eyes colored red with black kohl lining them. A scar decorated her left eye. But what really caught his attention was how enchantingly pale yellow her eyes were.

Cyrena felt him watching her as he drank the mead she had poured for him, but it didn't bother her. She had been watching him as well, seeing before her a tall, well-built man with long black hair kept partially tied back. He had silvery-blue eyes encircled with a dark war paint and a gruff beard, a few scars to show he had seen plenty of battle. He wore steel armour and carried a steel greatsword at his back.

"I should head back to Whiterun." Farkas said, breaking the silence.

Cyrena nodded, standing with him. "You have my gratitude for bringing the satchel to me."

Farkas nodded, stepping out of her cabin. "I owed Arcadia a favour, one I find myself rather lucky to have fulfilled."

Cyrena smiled at that, leaning against the doorway. "Have a safe journey back."

Farkas bowed his head, raising a hand in farewell as he turned back towards the trail he had taken to reach her cabin.

"Say hello to that fiery red head woman and your brother for me." Cyrena called.

Farkas turned back at that, but Cyrena had already closed the door. 'Was she the one who saved us that day?'


	2. Chapter 2

Farkas returned to Whiterun finding that he couldn't get Cyrena out of his head. He couldn't figure out what it was about her, but whatever it was it was maddening.

"Farkas, how'd the job go?"

"Taken care of."

"Good. Vilkas was looking for you."

"Hey, Aela, do you remember anything about that strange woman who had saved our asses from the giants?"

"I remember that she wielded fire magik and healed Vilkas' wounds. I assumed she was just some travelling mage who just happened to cross our paths." Aela looked at him, brow raised. "Why?"

"I met a woman near Riverwood and she said something that made me wonder if she was the one who saved us."

"What'd she say?"

"She told me to 'say hello to the fiery red head woman and my brother'."

"Hmm. It had to have been her. Otherwise, how could she have known who we were?"

"Perhaps you're right." Farkas sighed. "I'll have to thank her if I see her again."

"You said you met her near Riverwood?" When he nodded, Aela continued. "Then why not go back? Vilkas and I can come along to give her thanks ourselves."

Farkas shrugged.

"In any case, you best see what Vilkas wanted." Aela said, then remembered something. "About the woman who saved us, I do recall she smelled of apples- even in all that rain."

Farkas smiled at that and went off to search for his brother, finding him in his room down in the living quarters. "You wanted to see me, brother?"

"Yes. I need you to go to Falkreath and kill the leader of Shriekwind Bastion. Some master vampire that's been kidnapping travelers for who knows what."

"Alright."

"Oh, and here's your pay for the Riverwood job."

Farkas took the coin pouch and tucked it into his belt. "Vilkas, what do you remember about that woman who saved us?"

Vilkas shrugged. "Not much. I was pretty much out cold. I do remember that she smelled of apples. Even in all that rain, she smelled of apples."

Farkas smiled again at that, his suspicions confirmed.

"Why?"

"I may have met her near Riverwood."

"If you see her again while you're in the area, give her my thanks."

* * *

The road to Falkreath was clear, lined with pines and mountains. The occasional elk or deer would dart across the road or graze within the tree line. Farkas sometimes wondered if he would prefer to live in the forests or remain in the hinterlands.

"Here we are."

Farkas looked up as the carriage driver pulled to a stop. "Thanks, Bjorlam."

"Stay safe, Farkas." Bjorlam said. "There's been talk of vampires and bandits in these parts."

Farkas nodded, heading into the small city and making his way to the Dead Man's Drink.

* * *

"That should be everything, Skulnar."

"Thank you, Cyrena. I appreciate you coming all this way to bring this."

Cyrena smiled. "It was no trouble. Though I prefer a nice, quiet solitary lifestyle, it is nice to get out and remember I'm not the only one in the world."

Skulnar, a Legate from the local Imperial camp, smiled at that. "It must be nice, having all that quiet and serenity surrounding you."

"It is. No wars, no one bothers me really."

"Well, now. What have we hear?"

Skulnar looked at Cyrena, then to the person behind her and back, his brow furrowing with worry.

"Jarl Siddgeir." Cyrena said, keeping her cool even as Siddgeir moved his hands along her back and towards her ass.

Siddgeir, the youngest of the jarls, smirked. "You should spend more time here. I could show you around, take you all the most interesting places."

Cyrena gathered her things up, ignoring the physical attention. "Was there something you needed of me?"

"So coy." Siddgeir's smirk grew. "Must it always be business with you?"

Cyrena grabbed her dagger, turning and pressing it against his neck. "I suggest, _my lord_ , that you keep your hands to yourself and take a hint."

Siddgeir chuckled, removing his hand from where it had grabbed her ass. "Always the spit fire."

"Now, again I will ask: was there something you needed of me?"

"My lord, I-"

"Good to see you, Nenya." Cyrena said, offering her a smile.

"And you, Cyrena." She glanced at Siddgeir. "Everything alright?"

"Oh quite. Just reminding the young jarl of his place." Cyrena withdrew her dagger and stepped back. "I will be taking my leave, then."

As Cyrena left the room, Skulnar sighed and shook his head. "My lord, you really shouldn't test that one. You know they call her the 'Ember Witch' for a reason."

"All the more reason to make her mine."

* * *

"Farkas, good to see you."

Farkas looked up as the innkeeper approached him. "Valga, you look well."

"Better since the Companions rescued me." Valga offered him a drink. "On the house."

"Thanks."

"So what brings you into town?"

"Work."

"It wouldn't happen to be related to those vampires holed up in Shriekwind Bastion, would it?"

Farkas nodded.

"You'll want to be careful with those vampires. Maybe bring along some extra help?"

"That bad, huh?"

Valga nodded, thinking a moment. "You know, I heard the Ember Witch was in town. You should find her and ask her to come with you."

"The 'Ember Witch'?" Farkas asked, looking up at her. 'There's that name again... Cyrena?'

"Mmhmm. They call her that because she incredibly skilled in fire magik and she can work wonders as a healer. But a lot of people fear her because she lives in seclusion somewhere in the forests between here and Riverwood, though the biggest reason is because they say if you look her in the eye she'll snare you in a trap and take you to some dark cave in the mountains to devour your soul."

"Really?"

"I don't believe a word of it, though. She's a skilled mage and a good lass. We don't exactly have a apothecary around these parts and when Zaria's needs some extra help with the sick, she sends for her."

Farkas thought a moment. "Where can I find her?"

"Well, if she's on her way out of town, she'll have stopped by to see Zaria over at Grave Concoctions."

"Thanks, Valga."

Valga nodded, watching him hurry out the door. "Good luck, lad."

* * *

"Come back again soon, Cyrena."

Cyrena smiled. "I can't promise when, though."

"I know." Zaria said. "Well, stay safe out there. Vampires and bandits have been a big problem around these parts lately."

"Good to know. I'll see you again soon, Zaria."

Out in the street, Cyrena looked up at the sky. "The stars aren't as bright tonight..."

"We meet again."

Cyrena looked towards the voice. "Well met, Farkas."

Farkas looked at her, her clay brown cloak hanging loosely around her. "What brings you out of the forest?"

"A favor for the Legate Skulnar. He likes to appease his men with a special spiced hard cider when the jarl cuts their monthly wages."

"Apples?"

Cyrena nodded. "A specialty that is unique only to me." She looked him over. "Here for work?"

"I am. And actually, I was advised to take a partner with me. Valga suggested that I find you since you were in town."

"Valga did, huh?" Cyrena smiled at that. "What's the job?"

"Kill the leader of Shriekwind Bastion."

"Let me guess, the master vampire behind the kidnappings?"

Farkas nodded. "I've seen you in action once before. I could really use your skills."

"Oh?" Cyrena thought a moment. "I suppose I could tag along. At least to make sure that you don't get yourself killed by charging in blindly again."

Farkas' narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cyrena stepped up to him and patted his cheek. "Nothing more than you did just that with the giants and nearly got yourself and your comrades killed."

"It was you."

"Give the lad a prize." Cyrena chuckled, stepping around him.

"Will you come with me, then?"

"Patience is something I excel in but you seem to lack." Cyrena turned back to look at him. "Perhaps I can teach you a thing or two."

Farkas rolled his eyes. "That still doesn't answer my question."

Cyrena simply smiled and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Farkas lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'What is it about her?' he wondered, trying to figure out why he couldn't get her out of his head. He sat up when the now familiar scent of apples entered the inn. He watched as Cyrena spoke with Valga, then proceeded to a room across from his. He could see into the room from across the way through the small crack in her door. He could see her moving about, stripping out of her clothes and setting them to the side. She was definitely a tall and slender woman, more toned than he would have guessed just looking at her delicate frame. He lay back in his bed, sighing.

'What's wrong with me? She's just like any other woman.' He told himself, but then another thought emerged. 'Is she though?'

In her room, Cyrena set her staff and pack to the side before she slid out of her clothes and her boots. Standing in her room, nothing more than her underclothes on, she could feel someone watching her. She peeked through the crack in her door and saw across the hall Farkas laying in his bed. She wondered if it had been him, watching her with those intense silvery-blue eyes of his that reminded her so much of a wolf's. She smiled to herself, going to her bed and laying back.

'This will be interesting indeed.'


	3. Chapter 3

The early hours of morning came and Farkas woke from his slumber, yet another night that his beast blood kept him from restful sleep. He washed up, got changed and went to see if Cyrena was up yet.

"She's still asleep if you're looking for Cyrena." Valga said.

Farkas nodded, going over to her room. He knocked on the door before pushing it open, and what he found he was not expecting.

Cyrena lay on her bed, the furs piled around her, half naked. Her underclothes were colored black, her chest covered with a skin tight thin strapped top that hung just below the bottom of her breasts. Her hair pooled around her, the wheat blonde strands that streaked through mahogany brown drawing his eye momentarily away from her body. It was nearly as unique as her eyes were, a trait that he had never seen in any Nord before- many of whom were typically fair skinned, blue eyed, and dark haired. But she was a Nord, that much he could tell.

He sat on the edge of her bed, reaching up to move a strand of her hair from her face- his fingers grazing her scar. The scar ran from an inch or two above her eyebrow down to the top of her cheekbone. It was faded from age, but still defined enough to remain noticeable.

Cyrena stirred at his touch and curled up in a ball, nestling into the furs.

Farkas found himself smiling at that. He looked out the window and say that the sun had not yet risen above the mountains.

"What time is it?"

Farkas looked down to see Cyrena eyeing him tiredly. "Just about dawn."

Cyrena yawned, going on all fours to stretch- reminding Farkas of how a beast would and bringing a smile to his lips. She sat back on her legs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and looked at him. "We should eat a quick breakfast then head out. By the time we reach the ruins, the sun will be rising above the mountains. We can use that to our advantage."

Farkas nodded, standing. "I'll leave you to get ready."

Cyrena watched as he left the room, smiling to herself. 'He's more of a gentleman than I thought.'

* * *

After a quick breakfast courtesy of Valga, Cyrena and Farkas left the city- following the road from Falkreath towards Helgen. The path led them up the mountain to a terrace. As they climbed the stairs leading up to another terrace, Cyrena stopped Farkas.

"Wait."

Farkas stood still, ready to draw his greatsword, as Cyrena cast a fire rune near a an alcove to their right where a horizontal sarophagus stood before kneeling down to pick up a stone. He watched as she tossed the stone at the sarcophagus, awakening a draugr that slumbered within. He watched as the draugr stepped out, activating the rune and catching fire. He stood back with Cyrena from their hiding spot and watched as the fire surrounded the draugr before it crumpled to the ground, motionless.

"Let's go."

They continued along the terrace to another set of stairs that led down, with more opposite of them leading back up again. To the left of the stairs that led back up were more that descended to another lower terrace where a skeleton was patrolling near a stone hut containing many candles.

Again, Cyrena told Farkas to wait and she sent a fire bolt at the skeleton- shattering it. Motioning for them to continue, Cyrena led the way towards the far end where they found yet another set of stairs leading to yet another terrace above. They stopped when they saw another draugr standing in front of another sarcophagus, at the top of a flight of stairs. Cyrena cast a fire rune, then tossed a fire bolt at the draugr, luring it over to the rune.

Farkas watched, impressed, as the draugr fell into her trap and activated the rune to meet a similar to fate to the other. When it crumpled into a motionless heap, he looked at Cyrena. "You've done this before?"

Cyrena nodded. "Some of the ingredients that I require for trading draw me into ruins like this." She looked back at him and smiled. "There's plenty more to see, trust me."

"Show me what you've got then."

They continued their way forward until they reached a set of iron doors that took them inside the ruins and into a wide, brightly lit passage with a set of double iron doors. They noticed a vampire sitting in a circular room on their right, which they took care of neatly and quietly so as not to sound an alarm.

"Have you ever encountered vampires before?" Cyrena asked in a low voice, looking at Farkas.

"No."

"They are ruthless, most of them skilled in magik. They have the ability to drain your life force to replenish their own, which can cause you to contract Sanguinare Vampiris. If not treated, it can lead to vampirism." Cyrena explained, returning her attention to the doors ahead of them. "You have to be careful fighting them. It's better to take as many of them out as possible with long range weapons or spells, and lucky for you, they're incredibly weak to fire."

Farkas smirked, leaning forward. "Good thing I brought you along, then now, isn't it?"

Cyrena found herself blushing, hoping the lack of light in the ruins would hide it from him. "We should keep going."

Farkas chuckled, his keen eyesight catching her blush even as she tried to hide it, and followed after her.

Through the doors was a large room containing a few large urns, an empty throne to the left and a dead bandit next to a stone altar. The bandit was on a circular section of the floor under a shaft with a trap door above and spears that shot from the sides of the shaft. On the west wall was a chain that triggered the floor to rise and the spears to shoot from the wall. Sharing the same thoughts that they were glad they weren't the bandit, Farkas and Cyrena made their way towards the south where they came across a doorway into an overgrown hallway with a series of flights of stairs leading up to an iron door. The door led into some catacombs with two skeletons at the top of some stairs around the corner to the right. Cyrena threw two fire bolts at them before they continued along the path, noticing there are a number of empty coffins found in alcoves along the walls.

At the top of the stairs was a doorway leading out into a large open area with the trapdoor they had seen previously in the center. There was a plinth beside it, with a handle in the top, that looked like it activated the same trap as before. In the corner was a large tree and against the north wall were stairs leading up to the first of several pathways rising in terraces around the room. As they proceeded through the room, they noticed a couple of skeletons on each of the levels.

"Think you can take them out with one of the fire bolts of yours?" Farkas asked, scanning the area.

Cyrena smiled, giving him a look of "watch this" before firing off a series of fire bolts.

Farkas watched, increasingly impressed, as each fire bolt hit its mark and shattered the skeletons.

After a smug grin from Cyrena, they continued climbing the long flight of stairs leading up to the first level. At the far end was an iron door leading into a small area of catacombs with more empty coffins and a couple of burial urns. A doorway off to the side led them into a semicircular room with two doorways on the right-hand wall- both leading to the same passage- that were separated by a blood-soaked raised section with several skulls.

"They must be taking the travelers for either feeding or necromancy." Cyrena noted, her stomach churning a bit. "Ugh... that smell..."

The same stench of death and decay had hit Farkas as well, but he had picked it up a while back. "Let's keep moving."

The passage ahead of them led to a small wet area with natural light filtering from above, hanging moss growing down the walls and from a beam. Farkas waited while Cyrena gathered what she could, watching her back as she placed the moss into her pack. When she was ready to continue, he took the lead.

There was a lowered gate opposite of them and a chain on the right that rose the gate. The room beyond contained two skeletons and was overgrown with vegetation. Cyrena took care of the skeletons then suggested they split up and search the room.

In the center on a block of stone were three handles, with two doorways, both blocked by gates; a larger one to the north and a smaller one with two more skeletons behind to the southeast. Cyrena was caught off guard when the skeletons emerged, but Farkas had her back and hit them with his greatsword- shattering them.

"Thanks."

Farkas nodded. "Be more careful, alright?"

Cyrena nodded and they returned to searching for a way through.

After fiddling with the handles and chains, trying different combinations to see what worked and what didn't, they were able to open the way forward and continued through the large gate. They followed the corridor around to the left, where several more hanging moss were growing from the walls. Just as before, Cyrena gathered what she could and Farkas kept watch, then they proceeded forward.

"Wait."

Cyrena stopped when Farkas grabbed her and pulled her back, her blush returning. "What is it?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"There's a skeleton ahead." He glanced down at her. "Would you like to take the honor?"

Cyrena smirked and with a wave of her hand cast a fire rune. Farkas still had his arm around her waist from pulling her back so she kicked the nearest stone at the wall, drawing the skeleton's attention. She pulled Farkas back from the passage a bit, pressing him against the wall as the skeleton exploded- sending bone shards everywhere.

When the dust settled, Cyrena looked up at Farkas and felt her cheeks erupt with heat. She pushed herself back, pretending to brush the dirt from her leggings. She cleared her throat and gestured for them to proceed, ignoring Farkas as he chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

The passage beyond the skeleton had two pressure plates down the middle of the floor, both rigged to trigger battering rams that were secured above the passage. Cyrena aimed a couple firebolts at the rigs, releasing the battering rams. When they had stilled, she and Farkas made their way down the passage which led out onto the second level of the large area. Cyrena had already taken care of the skeletons, so they were able to proceed without any trouble.

At the far end another passage headed away from the open area and after a couple of turns led into a narrower passage, they found a doorway on the left that opened to a torture chamber with a vampire's thrall sitting on a throne on the right.

Standing in the dimly lit passageway, Cyrena and Farkas scanned the room- finding that the floor was awash with blood and the room hosted two torture racks and small cage hanging from the ceiling, which contained a burnt corpse. To the left was a chain that was rigged to trigger a flame spout trap to shoot up from the floor just below the cage. Opposite the entrance was a passage continued up a flight of stairs to a corner with a chair in front of a fireplace and another doorway into a wider passage heading west.

Farkas took the lead, charging into the room and felling the thrall quickly. Cyrena took the lead as they climbed the stairs to the west, bringing them to another overgrown area and an open door into a passage heading east.

On the right was a cave-in and on either side empty coffins. The passage led out onto the top walkway of the open area, where they followed the walkway to the far end and to a wide passage hosting a plinth with a handle in the top by the start, several burnt corpses along the length and a doorway blocked by a gate. To the right of the plinth was a chain on the inside of the passage, raising the gate without triggering the flamethrowers traps Cyrena had noticed. Continuing forward through the doorway, they found a flight of stairs leading up to double doors.

It was at this point that Farkas knew they had reached the master vampire and he was ready for a real fight. "You ready?"

Cyrena nodded. "We have to be careful, though. This vampire is far more powerful than what we've faced."

"Don't worry, I've got this."

"Farkas, you can't-" Cyrena watched as Farkas kicked open the doors and charged into the chamber. "-just charge in blindly." She groaned, running after him and throwing a fire ball at the master vampire.

Farkas' greatsword clashed against the vampire's axe and he felt his life force being drained as the vampire activated his spell. A growl escaped from him as he shoved forward, knocking the vampire off balance before charging at him again. He hefted the blade at the vampire, but missed as the vampire ducked beneath the blade and swung his axe at him. Another growl came when Farkas felt the axe slice into his side, catching under his armour.

"Farkas!" Cyrena summoned a Flame Atronach, then tried to reach him before the vampire could do more damage. The master vampire, however, had other ideas.

The vampire disposed of her Flame Atronach with a series of ice spells, then swung his axe at Cyrena who blocked it with her staff before turning his attention back to Farkas.

Farkas was beginning to feel weak as the vampire drained more of his life force, but he wasn't going down that easily. He swung his greatsword at the vampire, knocking the axe from his hand. He used the momentum built from his swing to heft the sword back at the vampire, sending his head flying as he decapitated him.

Cyrena sighed in relief that it was over, but she noticed Farkas sink to one knee and hurried over to him. She noticed blood on his hand as he winced and leaned back against the pillar and started to pull free the straps that kept his chest plate and pauldrons together.

"Watch it!" Farkas growled as she pulled his armour off, tapping against his wounds.

Cyrena glared back at him as she set his armour to the side. She pulled off his shirt against his protests and ignored her blushing when she caught sight of the his massive arms and chest, the veins bulging against his muscles. "Hold still."

Farkas sat back and tried to stay still as Cyrena healed closed the worst of his wounds. When she made to heal the remainder, he shook his head and insisted that they were just scratches.

"You shouldn't charge in blindly like that. Look at what happened with the giants! And while a vampire can't squish you like a bug, it is a completely different story."

Farkas watched as she stood, gathering her things back up as she continued to scold him.

"I mean, look at what happened here! You're lucky I was here to make sure you got back home alive and not in a wooden box for your brother to bury." She passed by him to make for the door, but he grabbed her upper arm and gently pulled her back.

"Thank you, Cyrena."

Cyrena's face flushed as she met his silvery-blue gaze. She cleared her throat and nodded, turning her face from his. "Y-You're welcome." She reached for his shirt when he let go of her arm, handing it back to him. "Put this back on and we'll find the exit to this wretched place."

Farkas watched as she grabbed his armour and headed back through the doors.

* * *

Coming out of the ruins and into the cool air of the mountain bastion, Cyrena welcomed the icy breeze as it cooled her burning cheeks. She heard Farkas behind her and led the way back down the mountain and back into Falkreath- not a single word spoken between them.

As they reached the inn, Farkas could tell that she was still upset with him for being so reckless, but what he couldn't tell was why. She had only agreed to come with him when she had teasingly said she could teach him a thing or two about patience. He had watched her closely in the ruins, observing her movements and tactics. It wasn't as though he was distracted by her long legs and round ass. Well, not entirely.

Cyrena set his armour on his bed before heading to her own room- having reached the inn ahead of him. She closed the door and sighed, leaning against the warm wood.

'What's wrong with me? I barely know the man and there I was worried sick about him.'

She set her things aside, and stripped down to her underclothes. Laying back in her bed, she nestled into the furs and quickly passed out- having used much more of her magicka than she thought.

In his own room, Farkas thought over what had happened in the ruins. He and Cyrena worked well together, despite him having charged into battle blindly- yet again. She was patient, intelligent, and while she did seem to enjoy showing off her skills a bit, she kept her focus on the task at hand. Seeing how she handled each opponent made him wonder if he was missing out on something that seemed to be a common trait between Cyrena and Vilkas- their ability to analyze the situation and form a strategy around it. He knew that a lot of people were smarter than him, including Vilkas, but that didn't stop him from trying his best to make his brother proud.

Wanting to apologize for his recklessness, he got up and went across the way to Cyrena's room. Knocking, he pushed open her door when no answer came- finding her just as he had that morning: passed out, half naked, nestled in the furs that surrounded her. It wasn't even dark outside yet, telling him that she had used most of her magicka helping him with the job. He pulled one of the furs over her, reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, and watched her sleeping peacefully for a moment before leaving her room. When he reached his room and lay back on his bed, he felt the pangs of sleep drawing closer as his life force slowly restored itself. He closed his eyes, quickly passing out.

* * *

Some time in the night, Cyrena had woken and found herself rejuvenated. She got dressed, gathered her things together, and said goodbye to Valga before checking on Farkas- finding him passed out, his breathing deep. He appeared to be sleepy peaceful, but there was something off. She did a quick look over him, finding nothing physically wrong with him, and sighed.

'I wonder what that was.'

She reached into her pack, leaving him a bottle of her special spiced hard cider and a note, then left his room and out of the inn. Taking the road towards Riverwood, she made the long trek back home. She found herself thinking about Farkas the whole way home, wondering what it was about him that drew her to him so much.

* * *

The following morning, Farkas woke from another night of restless sleep to find a note and a bottle of spiced hard cider marked simply with a Nordic knot flame. He read the note, seeing that Cyrena had left some time in the night and wished him a safe journey home. She wanted him to have a bottle of her specialty brew, a spiced hard cider made from Emberglow Apples which- albeit incredibly rare- were known for their healing properties and their distinct fragrance.

Smiling, he got dressed, gathered his things, and said goodbye to Valga before leaving the inn and taking the road home.


	5. Chapter 5

A week or two went by and Farkas hadn't seen or heard from Cyrena again. He didn't understand why he wanted to so badly, either. She had been on his mind constantly since the day he met her.

While he was out in the training yard, supervising some of the new recruits, a familiar scent caught his attention as the wind carried it over Jorrvaskr. He left the recruits with another of the seniors members and followed the scent into Jorrvaskr.

* * *

"Vilkas, there's someone here to see you."

Vilkas looked up, having caught the scent of apples before seeing the owner of such a remarkable scent. "You must be the Ember Witch, Cyrena."

Cyrena nodded, giving him a small bow. "Imagine my surprise to receive a summons from the Harbinger of the Companions himself." She smiled. "Even more so to see that he is the same man whose wounds I healed after a near fatal battle with giants."

"And for that, I wish to thank you." Vilkas gestured to the seat across from him. "You did my brother a great service, assisting him on the Shriekwind Bastion job."

Cyrena sat, setting her staff to the side. "I couldn't refuse a request from a Companion, especially one so charming and gentlemanly."

Vilkas raised a brow and looked at her. "'Charming and gentlemanly'? Farkas?" He chuckled. "Not many people would say that of my brother."

"Well, then those people would be blind." Cyrena said, regarding him carefully. 'He's much colder than Farkas... probably the older of the two, though they are uncannily identical even for twins.' She folded her hands in her lap as she crossed her legs. "So, what can I do for the Harbinger?"

"Farkas told me of your skill in battle, and though you used magik, he was impressed." Vilkas leaned forward. "You see, my brother has a keener eye than some when it comes to things like this. And I trust his judgment."

"What is your point, Harbinger?"

"I would like to extend an invitation to join the Companions. The only stipulation being that you learn to use a sword or other weapon aside from your magik."

Cyrena took her staff in hand and looked it over. "I can use a weapon aside from my magik just fine."

"Enchanted weapons would not be permitted."

Cyrena smiled. "Good thing then this staff isn't enchanted." She looked it over lovingly. "It was a gift from my father before he died, a symbol of friendship, gratitude, and social standing given to him by High King Istlod."

Vilkas looked over the staff, seeing it was golden and adorned with rubies. He could smell nor sense any magik coming from it. "That is quite the gift."

"And while it would be incredibly valuable in monetary terms, to me it is simply the only thing remaining of my father." Cyrena set it back and looked at Vilkas. "But, young Harbinger, as to your invitation to join the Companions?" She sighed. "I will have to politely decline. A life in solitude fits my needs better, even if my skills are recognized and would be welcomed by others."

"I see."

Cyrena stood and grabbed her staff, giving him a small bow. "I will take my leave."

Vilkas looked at Cyrena as she started to leave his room. "We could protect you, you know. You wouldn't have to fight alone."

Cyrena stopped for a moment, wondering how he could have possibly known, before making her way back through the living quarters and out of Jorrvaskr as well.

Just outside of his brother's room, Farkas had found Cyrena speaking with Vilkas and listened in on the conversation. When she took her leave, he kept to the shadows of the hall, wondering what she could need protection from.

"Farkas."

Farkas knew his brother was aware of his presence and stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, brother?"

"What do you know of the Emerald Hunters?"

* * *

Cyrena walked through the streets of the Plains District, wondering how Vilkas could have possibly known that the Emerald Hunters were after her.

The Emerald Hunters were a group of witch hunters who targeted mages that lived in solitude, who weren't apart of the College of Winterhold or a court wizard. Someone like Falion of Morthal would normally be a target, but he did a lot of work for the jarl despite the people's disdain for him. But someone like Cyrena? She was a prime target, living in the woods alone practicing magik. It didn't help the rumors that flew around the land like a dragon scourge. And the worst part about the Emerald Hunters? They held no allegiance to any one country, to any one province. They were made up of members that came from all walks of life- many harboring a great disdain and hatred towards mages- and were only accountable to themselves. They were to witches what the Silver Hand were to werewolves- nothing more than ruthless exterminators who preyed upon the secluded, the solitary.

"Cyrena!"

Cyrena glanced over her shoulder, seeing Farkas at the foot of the stairs leading from the Wind District down into the Plains District. She turned away, wanting nothing further to do with the Companions at the moment, and left the city to make her way down to the carriage.

Above, Farkas had rushed out of Jorvaskrr in search of Cyrena. What Vilkas had told him of the Emerald Hunters had him incredibly worried and fearful for Cyrena's safety- though he didn't understand why. He spotted her heading towards the city gates and called out to her, seeing that she heard him and stopped for a moment before hurrying out through the gates. A growl rumbled in his chest and took off after her.

Cyrena was nearing the stables when Farkas called out to her again. 'Persistent, isn't he?' She tried to ignore him and made for the carriage to take it back to Riverwood.

Farkas ran up to her and grabbed her arm when she didn't answer him a second time, forcing her to stop.

"Let go of me, Farkas." Cyrena said, narrowing her eyes as she met his gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me about the Emerald Hunters?"

Cyrena looked away. "Because it was none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't."

Cyrena tried to pull her arm free. "It never came up and it was never meant to."

"Look at me, Cyrena." When she ignored him, he reached up and turned her chin- forcing her to look at him. "You saved my ass twice now. I have a debt to pay to you. I could protect you from these hunters."

Cyrena was beginning to have mixed feelings rising within her, but she masked it as best as she could. "You owe me no debts, Companion." She wretched her arm free. "Just stay out of this." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Please..."

Farkas stood there, dumbfounded as she hurried to the carriage and paid Bjorlam before hopping into the carriage. He watched as the carriage pulled away, seeing Cyrena's face fall when she thought they were far enough away for him not to see- tears slipping down her cheeks. He wanted to run after her, but something told him not to. He watched until even his vision could no longer see the carriage.

"Farkas?"

Farkas turned to see Aela behind him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Cyrena, she..." He looked back towards where the carriage had disappeared. "She was crying..."

* * *

Cyrena thanked Bjorlam for the ride back to Riverwood and made her way to her cabin, quickly locking herself inside and raising a barrier around her home that no one could penetrate. She sank to her knees, the tears renewed. The little fox she had saved from the Embershard Mines, Pumpkin, came trotting over and climbed into her lap to try and provide her some comfort. Cyrena held the fox close and cried as the memories of what happened eighteen years ago replayed in her mind over and over.

* * *

 _"Mama, where's Papa?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _The shouts outside the house were growing louder and louder._

 _"Mama, I'm scared."_

 _"I know, Cyrena. But I need you to be brave for me, alright?"_

 _Cyrena nodded, looking up at her mother. "Mama, Papa isn't coming back, is he?"_

 _Her mother looked down at her, trying to hide the fear from her young daughter. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I don't think so."_

 _The shouting had nearly reached their front door and Cyrena clung to her mother._

 _"Mama?"_

 _"I need you to run, Cyrena." Her mother knelt down and looked at her. "I need you to run as far away as you can. Don't look back."_

 _"What about you, Mama?"_

 _Her mother smiled. "I'll try to follow as soon as I can." She held her for a moment, then took the amulet from her neck and draped it over Cyrena's. "I need you to be a good girl now, Cyrena." She kissed her forehead, lingering for as long as she could. "I love you, my dear sweet girl." She ushered her to the back door, grateful that the woods would provide her the necessary cover to escape. "Go now, Cyrena. You must run."_

 _Cyrena stood, staring at her mother for a moment and realizing that she would never see her mother again. "Mama, I'm scared..!"_

 _"It's OK, Cyrena. The Nine will protect you. Now please, go! And whatever you do, don't look back!"_

 _Cyrena nodded, turning and running. She ran and ran as far and fast as she could, never looking back so that she could keep the smile her mother gave her as the last memory she would ever have of her._

 _Behind her, a scream came and she could smell thick smoke. Tears ran down her cheeks, but still she did not look back._

* * *

Cyrena pulled the amulet from where it rested against her chest and she looked at it. "I'm sorry, Mother... It's all my fault that you were killed by those hunters... I shouldn't have used my magik out in the open like that..."

She clutched the amulet in her hand and held onto Pumpkin, letting the tears she had held back for years flow free.

* * *

Farkas sat off to the side as the Companions celebrated the return of some of their members, deep in thought.

 _"Let go of me, Farkas." Cyrena said, narrowing her eyes as she met his gaze._

 _"Why didn't you tell me about the Emerald Hunters?"_

 _Cyrena looked away. "Because it was none of your concern."_

 _"Like hell it isn't."_

 _Cyrena tried to pull her arm free. "It never came up and it was never meant to."_

 _"Look at me, Cyrena." When she ignored him, he reached up and turned her chin- forcing her to look at him. "You saved my ass twice now. I have a debt to pay to you. I could protect you from these hunters."_

 _Cyrena was beginning to have mixed feelings rising within her, but she masked it as best as she could. "You owe me no debts, Companion." She wretched her arm free. "Just stay out of this." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Please..."_

'She looked so afraid...' He thought, recalling that she had been crying as the carriage pulled away.

"Thinking about Cyrena?" Vilkas asked, bringing his brother a mug of ale.

Farkas took it, thanking him. "She was crying..." He sighed, taking a swig.

Vilkas looked down at him. "She didn't want our help, Farkas."

"But if she's being hunted, we owe it to her to protect her, Vilkas. She did save our lives."

Vilkas sighed. "I know, but you can't force aid on someone."

Aela joined them. "That may be, but she is most likely more afraid of someone getting hurt because of her."

"So what do we do?"

Farkas drained his mug and stood. "I don't know about you, but I'm going after her."

Vilkas and Aela looked at each other as Farkas hurried off, going down towards the living quarters.

* * *

Farkas filled his pack with supplies and shouldered it, reaching for his greatsword.

"Are you sure about this?"

He turned to see Vilkas standing there in his doorway. "She's in danger, brother. And whether she likes it or not, I still have a debt to pay."

Vilkas chuckled at that. "Safe travels, then, brother."

Farkas nodded and hurried out of Jorvaskrr, making his way to Cyrena's cabin in the forests near Riverwood.


	6. Chapter 6

Cyrena went about her day as she usually did, shutting herself away from the world. She filled a few orders for Riverwood, tucking them into her pack before she shouldered it and grabbed her staff. With Pumpkin atop her shoulders, hiding beneath her cloak's hood, she made her way down the trail and into town.

As she got into town, she felt something amiss in the air and scanned the area. Seeing nothing, she proceeded cautiously towards Alvor's house.

"Alvor."

Alvor, the blacksmith, looked up from his forge. "Cyrena."

"I brought the medicine for Dorthe." Cyrena handed him the potions and the instructions. "These should last for a week or so. Here's the instructions if you need more and I'm not around."

Alvor nodded, looking at her with concern. "Is everything alright, lass?"

Cyrena nodded. "Just have a lot going on lately." She offered a smile. "Give my regards to your family."

Alvor nodded and watched as she headed over to Lucan's and Hilde's. 'I wonder what's going.'

* * *

Farkas was relieved to see Riverwood come into view, having tried to reach the small town as soon as he could. He could sense something was amiss in the air and scanned the area. Seeing nothing, he kept his guard up and hurried down the road. As he reached the edge of town, he caught Cyrena's scent on the wind and saw her coming out of one of the houses nearest him.

"Cyrena."

Cyrena looked up, stopping short of herself when she saw Farkas standing there. She shook her head and tried to ignore him, making her way down the trail back home.

"Cyrena, wait!" Farkas called out, following after her.

"Go home, Farkas." Cyrena called back, quickening her pace.

"Talk to me, Cyrena." Farkas replied, trying to catch up to her.

Cyrena could see the cabin come into view, but she stopped- the same feeling of something amiss rising, only stronger.

Farkas saw that she had stopped and he came to her side, sensing the same thing she had.

"What is it?"

Farkas scanned the area with his eyes, sniffing the air. "I don't know, but I don't like it."

Cyrena summoned several flame atronachs, then took Farkas' hand and led him into the cabin through the barrier. Closing the door, she looked out the window. "The atronachs will scout the area and the barrier should keep whatever is out there at bay." She looked back at Farkas. "You'll have to stay here until it's safe again."

Farkas nodded, watching her strip off her pack and cloak- surprised to see a fox hop down from her shoulders. "A fox?"

"This is Pumpkin." Cyrena said. "I saved him from the bandits who were holed up in Embershard Mine." She looked down at the fox. "Pumpkin, this is Farkas."

Pumpkin regarded Farkas with curiosity, then trotted over to his bed by the fire.

"You shouldn't have come, Farkas..." Cyrena said, going over to the bed in the adjoining room.

Farkas followed after her. "Why?"

Cyrena refused to look at him. "I told you not to involve yourself."

"Cyrena."

Cyrena finished getting the bed ready for him and stood. "This bed is yours while you stay here." She tried to push passed him, but stopped when he grabbed her arm like before. "Let go."

"Why won't you let me help you?" Farkas asked, turning to her.

"Because it's too dangerous..."

"Dangerous? Have you not seen the line of work I'm in? I face danger on a daily basis."

Cyrena tried to pull her arm free, grateful when Farkas let her. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt because of me... not again..." She hurried out of the room and into the kitchen to busy herself with making them a meal.

Farkas set his things on the bed and went out after her. "What aren't you telling me, Cyrena?"

Cyrena ignored him.

"Cyrena."

Again, she ignored him.

A growl rumbled in Farkas' chest as he forced Cyrena to face him. "Answer me."

Cyrena met his gaze, despite the heat at her cheeks. "What do you want me to say, Farkas? That I'm worried about losing a friend? That I'm losing someone else I care about just like my parents?"

And that's when Farkas understood. "The Emerald Hunters killed your parents..."

Cyrena looked away. "I was only six at the time... We had a house and a small farm in the woods, away from the bustle of town... I was careless and used my magik out in the open... the Emerald Hunters were tipped off and came after us... They got to my father first, then burned my mother down in our home..."

Farkas' chest tightened. "Cyrena, I..." 'What can I even say..?'

"My mother had told me to run as far away as I could and not to look back. Despite the screaming and the smell of thick smoke, I did not look back- not even once." Cyrena looked up at him. "It was my fault they died..."

Farkas pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "It wasn't your fault, Cyrena..."

Cyrena burst into tears again for the third time that day and collapsed into his arms, letting him soothe her.

Farkas stood there, embracing the strange woman who had saved his life as she cried- unsure of what more he could do.

* * *

Cyrena had cried the remainder of her tears and thanked Farkas for consoling her. She busied herself with making them a meal, hiding the embarrassment she felt for crying in front of him like that.

Farkas stood with her for as long as she needed, then sat down nearby to keep an eye on her as she busied herself. He found a spot that was near a window, keeping the curtains closed for the most part and peeking out through one of the windows.

"How long have these hunters been after you?"

Cyrena sighed. "I've been running for eighteen years..."

Farkas looked at her. "Eighteen years?"

"When my mother told me to run, I ran and I never stopped. I kept going wherever my feet would take me." Cyrena stirred the soup she was making. "I fled to any part of Tamriel I could, but eventually I came back to Skyrim- to my home."

Farkas wanted to go to her, but he sensed that she needed some space. "They've been pursuing you for this long?"

"I managed to give them the slip in Black Marsh with the help of some friends I had made among the Argonians, but it's been eight years since then and it was only a matter of time before they found me again."

"Is that why you live in seclusion?"

Cyrena nodded. "I tried to live in Whiterun for awhile, with Arcadia, but there was an accident and I feared for her safety and those around me so I fled."

"That was you?" Farkas asked, raising a brow. "You set fire to the market seven years ago?"

Cyrena blushed and kept her back to him. "It wasn't on purpose... I was learning a new recipe with Arcadia and it went awry, causing an ember to fly out of the window..." She turned and tossed a towel at him when he started laughing. "It's not funny!"

Farkas doubled over, regardless of the towel hitting his face. "That was the most exciting thing that's ever happened in Whiterun since Dragonsreach was built! Do you know how many people were scrambling to put out the fire? It was like the embers would jump around as if they were some kind of spirit! The guards were so confused when they saw that the fire hadn't actually burned anything." He looked at Cyrena, his laughter subsiding to chuckles. "We all thought it was some sort of prank. Everyone was talking about it for weeks!"

Cyrena ignored her blush, but it was overcome with the sense of worry and fear she had felt that day. "It may not have burned anything but it still caused a lot of unwanted attention..."

Farkas sensed the change in her tone. "So you've been hiding here in this cabin for the last seven years because you were afraid that the Emerald Hunters would hear about that incident in the market and come looking for you again?"

Cyrena turned at that, glaring at him. "Do you not understand how dangerous these people are? They are already took my parents from when, I couldn't let that happen to anyone else!" She sighed, heading towards her room. "I'm going to bed. Soup's ready, dishes are on the shelf to the left of the oven."

Farkas watched as she hurried to her room, Pumpkin right at her heels, and closed the door. 'This is so different from the happy, mysterious woman I've seen... this really has her worried...'


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours went by and Farkas opened the door of Cyrena's room to check on her, finding her passed out-furs piled around her and Pumpkin curled up by her head. When Pumpkin saw Farkas coming to the bedside, he stood and stretched before hopping down from the bed- knowing Farkas would keep an eye on her. Farkas watched as the fox trotted out of the bedroom and lay down by the fire.

"He worries nearly as much as you do."

Farkas looked down at Cyrena as she gazed up at him. "Someone has to if you don't let anyone else close."

Cyrena looked away, turning on her side and facing away from him. "It's better this way, Farkas..."

"Is it?"

Cyrena sighed, wondering how she could make him understand. "The last time I let someone close, they nearly died because of me..."

"But they didn't, did they?"

Cyrena sat up and turned to face him. "They were inching away from taking their last breath, Farkas! Whether they died or not is besides the point!"

Farkas leaned closer to her, trying to egg her on. "And what is the point?"

Cyrena leaned closer to him and her eyes narrowed as she stopped mere breaths away from his face. "The point is that I refuse to allow someone else to get hurt or die as a result of my carelessness."

Farkas smirked, closing the distance between them and kissing her.

Cyrena's eyes widened and she sat back, reaching up to touch her lips. "What are you-"

"You shouldn't worry so much." Farkas chuckled, reaching up to cup her chin in his grasp. "You have friends and people who care about you, of course they're going to worry." He leaned in closer. "Besides, whether you like it or not, I have a debt I owe to you for saving my life twice now. I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Cyrena." He chuckled seeing her flustered cheeks. "Got you to think about something else now, didn't I?"

Cyrena grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him, turning away from him as he started laughing. "How can you be so light hearted in a situation like this?"

Farkas set the pillow down and looked at her. "I know things are going to be dangerous with these people around, but I look at the bright side of things."

Cyrena glanced at him when he said that. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Farkas leaned forward, grasping chin in his hand. "I get to spend more time with you."

Cyrena's cheeks burned, nearly as red as the clothes she usually wore. She averted her gaze, if only for a moment, then suddenly she sensed her atronachs disappearing one by one. She leaped out of bed and peeked through the window, seeing the moonlight catch against something shiny and green as emeralds.

"What is it?"

"They found me."

Farkas watched as she hurried to get dressed and stood. "What do you need me to do?"

"Gather enough supplies- food and water- to last a few days and be ready to leave as soon as you can."

Farkas nodded, hurrying to do as he was told.

Cyrena got dressed, grabbed her staff and hurried to her stores of herbs and medicines. Packing what she could, including bandages and her mortal and pestle, she pulled her cloak on and signaled Pumpkin to climb onto her shoulders. She looked at Farkas as he came out of the room with his pack, his greatsword, and their other supplies. "We need to hurry. This way."

Farkas followed her to the spare bedroom, watching her reach above the wardrobe and heard a click as she pressed the hidden release. Cyrena pulled the wardrobe forward, revealing a hidden passageway that led down into a tunnel. She urged him into the passageway, then hurried to pull the wardrobe closed- sealing them inside.

"We have to hurry. The barrier won't hold much longer."

Farkas nodded, following her down the stairs and through the tunnel. "Where does this lead?"

"It goes all the way through to Falkreath Hold. We'll come out at South Brittleshin Pass."

"You had this ready just in case they found you?"

Cyrena nodded. "I knew it would happen at some point. It took nearly a year to make, and luckily I was able to enlist the help of some of the residents of Riverwood."

Farkas watched as the torches lining the tunnel lit as they passed by, extinguishing once they had passed four. "You enchanted the torches, too?"

Cyrena nodded. "I wanted to make sure that if they found this passageway, they couldn't see a damn thing. I also have other safeguards that will activate if they reach a certain point." She pointed to the several fire runes placed strategically throughout the tunnel.

"How long before we reach the pass?"

"A few hours." Cyrena replied, then stopped for a moment as she sensed her barrier collapse. "We need to hurry, they destroyed the barrier."

* * *

When they reached the South Brittleshin Pass exit, they were relieved that the Emerald Hunters hadn't found them. At least, not yet.

"Cyrena, we should head back to Whiterun." Farkas said as they travelled through the pass to the northern entrance.

"I can't, Farkas..." Cyrena said, her brow furrowed. "I can't risk putting everyone in danger..."

Farkas turned to her. "You could become a member of the Companions, have the protection that comes with it. You wouldn't have to run any more."

Cyrena stopped, looking at him. "And do what? Put everyone there in danger? Do you really think that the Emerald Hunters would stop hunting me just because I have an affiliation to my name rather than living in seclusion as a loner mage?"

"Even if they didn't, you would have the entirety of the Companions at your back and ready to defend you." Farkas stepped closer to her, looking down at her. "Vilkas and Aela owe you their lives too, Cyrena. They wish to repay that debt to you as much as I do." He lifted her chin up. "Why won't you let us help you? Why won't you let _me_ help you?"

Cyrena met his gaze for a moment before looking away and taking the lead once more. "Because I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

"Then what do you suggest? I don't see another way, Cyrena. You can't keep running forever."

Cyrena stopped, thinking for a moment or two and realized he was right. She sighed, looking at Farkas over her shoulder. "Perhaps you're right... Let's go to Whiterun..."

* * *

"Vilkas, Farkas is back."

Vilkas hurried upstairs and into the main room of the mead hall, seeing Farkas and Cyrena waiting. "You're both safe."

Farkas looked at Cyrena, who refused to meet anyone's gaze. "They found her cabin. We managed to escape before they could find her, doubling back to make sure they didn't catch up to us."

"I'm glad to see you both here. We received word from Riverwood that Cyrena's cabin had been burned down."

Cyrena looked up at that, her brow furrowed with worry. "The apple trees?"

Vilkas shook his head. "I'm sorry, but everything was destroyed."

Cyrena's eyes teared up and she looked away. "Then I have nothing left of them... Excuse me..."

Farkas watched as Cyrena hurried outside, going into the training yard. He looked at his brother and sighed. "Isn't there anything we can do to help her?"

"If she joins the Companions, she would be protected. The Emerald Hunters only go after mages that are not affiliated with anyone- be it as a College mage or a court mage. If she stopped using her magik altogether, she could hide within our ranks as well- at least until things blow over."

"She's more afraid of us being put in danger because of her, though."

Aela stepped in at that point. "Cyrena saved our lives. We would put our lives on the line for her if it meant repaying her that debt. And the others would follow."

"I know that, but still..." Farkas sighed, rubbing his neck. "Whatever she decides, I won't leave her alone again."

Aela and Vilkas watched as Farkas went after Cyrena, disappearing into the training yard.

"Could we really accept a mage into our ranks, Vilkas? We don't use magik, not even enchanted weapons. We never have."

Vilkas sighed. "I know." He thought for a moment. "I have an idea. Could you watch over things while I'm gone?"

Aela nodded. "Of course, but where are you going?"

"To see Vignar. Maybe he can help."

Out in the training yard, Cyrena stood looking up at the sky and barely acknowledged Farkas as he joined her.

"Vilkas believes that the Emerald Hunters won't come after you if you become a member of the Companions. Even if you don't decide to officially join, you could hide amongst our ranks if you stopped using your magik altogether."

"I can't do that. Magik is part of who I am. It'd be like asking you to put down your blade for the rest of your days and never use it or any other again."

"Cyrena, we owe you our lives. We would lay them down on the line for you to repay that debt. Could it really be so bad if you just let someone help you?"

Cyrena sighed, drying her eyes. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Not ever again."

Farkas stepped in front of her and looked down, meeting her gaze. "Listen to me: people get hurt, people die. It's a part of life. You can't keep running forever, but what you can do is stand and fight to be free of those that would hunt you down like a dog and you could let those who care about you help you along the way." He reached up to touch her cheek. "Let us help you, Cyrena. Let _me_ help you."

Cyrena held his gaze as she pondered what he said. "Why would you go through so much just to help me?"

"Aside from a debt I owe?" Farkas chuckled, leaning closer. "It's because I find myself drawn to you in ways that I've never felt before with a woman. You intrigue me and I admire you. You're so worried and sad that I want to make it better. I want to see the same beautiful, happy, mysterious woman that I've come to admire and adore again, and I will do whatever I can to make that happen."

"Farkas..." Cyrena searched his eyes for a moment, then wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

"Farkas, Cyrena."

They looked up as Aela hurried over to them.

"What is it?"

"Vilkas went to speak with the jarl and they may have come up with a way to help Cyrena." Aela explained. "But they need to see you right away to discuss it with you."

Farkas looked down at Cyrena. "It'll be OK."

Cyrena nodded, taking Farkas' hand when he offered it to her and let him lead her off towards Dragonsreach. 'What could they have come up with?'


End file.
